A Fox's Tale Remix
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: On the night Naruto stole the forbidden scroll he learned much more then the fact he contains the Kyuubi. Now his journey to becoming the hokage is much harder because he is a hanyou. Originally written by Chrisdz. I have his permission to write a version
1. Chapter 1

A Fox's Tale Remix

Index

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, Flashback indication, Time skips_

**Jutsu**

"**Demon/summon speaking"**

'_**Demon/summon thinking'**_

A/N: This is a new fic that is a crossover with InuYasha. It was originally written by Chrisdz, and he has given me permission to use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha while Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Since I don't own either this fic is just written for fun and not profit.

**BREAK**

**Chapter 1: My Mom's the Kyuubi!**

Uzumaki Naruto is a boy that was known for his tricks and nearly endless energy. His pranks have become the stuff of legends in his village, and even today some ANBU wonder how he got away with them as he wore orange, and had the brightest batch of spiky blonde hair that anyone could see. However, today was the graduation exam and he was downright tired. He failed his initial exam, got tricked by Mizuki, learned how to make **Kage ****Bunshin**, almost lost Iruka, had a terrible secret revealed to him, and beat the traitorous former teacher. So no one could really say that they couldn't go through all that.

Naruto had gotten home and plopped on the bed. Well, with all that happened who wouldn't be tired?

'_Why __didn__'__t __jiji __tell __me __that __I __contained __the __Kyuubi __no __Kitsune?__'_ He thought as he lay on his bed and fell asleep. Hoping that his dreams would be merciful.

**BREAK**

Naruto woke up and felt something wet. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of sewer system.

'_What __the __heck? __How __did __I __get __here? __What__'__s __that?__'_ He thought as he started to follow a crimson light. He figured it was a bad idea but couldn't help it. One of the weirdest things about him was that when unsupervised, he had a tendency to either sniff or sneak off to anywhere that peaked his curiosity. Normal habits for kids, but he always sniffed around at times for what seemed to be no apparent reason and avoided areas that had a 'bad smell' to it. He didn't smell anything bad as he came closer to the light. Rather, it smelled familiar. Like a memory of something that he couldn't quite remember, familiar yet new. He then walked close towards a large cage that had the kanji for fuuin(seal) and stopped as he looked inside. A crimson fox with nine tails at rest behind it was within the cage. Its eyes were closed but it had a couple of tears falling down its muzzle. Unlike the stories he heard, this Kyuubi looked like a giant fox. Sure it was still the size of a boss summon, but it still looked like a regular fox. Many pictures or portraits of the attack showed it had rabbit like ears, human hand like paws, and black fur around the eyes. The only alternate color was the white that appeared on its underside, tails, and ear tips.

'_This __is __the __Kyuubi __no __Kitsune?__'_ Naruto thought to himself. He was surprised that the reality before him was much different then the stories and history he learned. In fact, Naruto felt really calm around the giant fox. It was if some part in his mind told him that it wouldn't hurt him. He took a few steps closer and the fox stirred. It then opened a single violet colored eye and took a good look at him.

"**So, ****my ****beloved ****jailor ****comes ****to ****visit ****at ****last. ****I ****wish ****you ****could ****have ****come ****sooner**** '****ttebane.****"** The fox said in a melancholic yet happy voice. The voice itself was feminine.

"You! You're the one who caused me so much trouble 'ttebayo! You attacked the village you baka kitsune!" Naruto said but was whacked by one of the nine tails. Naruto just stared at the fox whacked him, but he didn't feel any malice. Annoyance yes, but there was no hate.

"**Don****'****t ****call ****me ****a ****baka ****you ****baka. *********Sigh* ****of ****all ****the ****things ****you ****could ****have ****inherited ****you ****HAD ****to ****have ****my ****verbal ****tic.****" **The fox said before a poof of smoke filled the area. The cage and fox was gone replaced by a woman in her twenties with long flowing red hair, violet color eyes, a simple dress, nine foxtails, two fox ears, and a collar with the kanji for seal on it.

"Ah, that's much better. Now I believe some introductions are in order kit. First off, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Namikaze is my married name while Uzumaki was my maiden name. Yes kit, I'm your mom." Kushina said as her son had his mouth dropped.

"No way?"

"Yes way sochi." She said as she hugged him. At first Naruto was cautious and thought this was a trick, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

"We have much to talk about." She said as the room altered in a basic sitting room with a table.

"Why? Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked confused on what he was.

"I guess that happened when you were born. Before I tell you about the attack I have to tell you a bit about me. I was born in Uzu no Kuni, which is now destroyed. It was during the second war as I was still a child when it was attacked. I was born prematurely and would have been dead if my father hadn't pleaded to the kami for help. Inari-sama heard his prayers and answered them. He took a Kyuubi no Kitsune that was dying and let him pass on to reikai and took his youki and bound it to me. In the end I was turned into a kitsune demon." She said as Naruto took it in. Did that mean what he thought he was?

"Does that mean I'm a-"

"A hanyou, hai." She said before continuing.

"After that I was given scrolls and messages from other kitsune in order to learn the ways of my new life. When Uzugakure no Sato was destroyed I was brought to Konohagakure no Sato as one of my aunts, Mito, was alive in the village. After I told her what I was she still accepted and comforted me. I then went to the ninja academy and that was where I met a boy. Minato-kun was in love with me at first sight even though I had round face that looked like a fruit. I didn't like him at first because I thought he was a wimp. Haha, the one thing we had In common at first was the fact we both wanted to be the Hokage." She said with a far off look in her face.

"Eventually the third war started and we were both pretty trained ninja by then. Kumo eventually captured me in a moment of weakness because of my youki and 'special' chakra, but your father saved me. He followed a trail of my hair and fur to find me and said that it was my beautiful hair that led me to him. I told him what I was and he didn't care one bit, and afterwards I marked him as my mate and promised that I would mother as many children as he wanted and help him in his goal. After he became the Yondaime Hokage, we married in secret and got a special house for us to live." She said and Naruto

"My dad's the fourth?" Naruto asked. He was getting surprise after surprise today.

"Yes kit, your pop's the Yondaime. Eventually you came along, and that's when the attack started. A man with a spiral mask came and stole you away. He threatened to kill you if Minato-kun didn't step away. This man was skilled enough to kill the guard detail we had and get top-secret information as no one was supposed to know that was the day you were going to be born. He called himself a messenger of war and peace and told me to release the Kyuubi. I wasn't sealed away so he thought that I was a jinchuuriki like you. I don't know what happened other then his sharringan hypnotizing me into unleashing my full demon form and attacking. I don't always take the size of a mountain, but the rest you know is history." Kushina said. Naruto was silent for once. He didn't know who it was but he wanted to avenge his mom. He couldn't deny the truth as the Sandaime Hokage, Saurtobi Hiruzen, told him the truth on that his mother went missing.

"I can understand if you hate me Naruto." Kushina said as her ears drooped.

"I can understand that you most likely hate me and never want to see me again. I didn't want to attack, but I was given no choice, and I know it sounds like an excuse." She said looking down.

"I don't hate you." Naruto said moving towards his mother.

"Wha-" She started to say but was interrupted when her son hugged her.

"I don't hate you. You aren't lying and how could someone with such pretty hair, fur and eyes be so evil?" He said to his mother.

"Thank you sochi. Tomorrow I'll teach you about the Uzumaki clan and the kitsune arts." She said softly to him before straightening up.

"I will train you and make sure you're a good shinobi 'ttebane. You will not eat only ramen as that's unhealthy. You will also take up gardening as all kitsune feel at comfort with nature. I'll guide you to the house you were supposed to be raised in by us; well it's more of a compound since we were planning on having lots of kids. You will also ask Saru-jij-baka to get you a sword, but for now, sleep tight kit." Kushina said softly as her son drifted into true sleep.

**BREAK**

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and strangely happy. He thought all that happened last night was just a dream.

'_Yeah, __like __I__'__m __the __son __of __the __Kyuubi __and __the __Yodaime.__'_ He thought before he heard chuckling.

"W-who's there?" He asked not knowing who was there laughing at him.

"**Calm ****down ****kit. ****It****'****s ****just ****your ****kaachan ****here, ****and ****don****'****t ****speak ****out ****loud ****if ****you ****hear ****me**** '****cause ****right ****now ****everything****'****s ****in ****your ****head. ****If ****you ****need ****to ****ask ****me ****something ****then ****think ****it ****and ****I****'****ll ****know, ****and ****no, ****last ****night ****wasn****'****t ****a ****dream. ****You really ****are ****my ****and ****Minato-kun****'****s kit.****"** She said with a bit of a lingering snicker at her son's expense.

"**Now, before we do anything else I will guide you to an important place."**

'_And where is that 'ttebayo?'_

"**Home.****" **Kushina said to her son and compelled him with directions until he went to where the clan compounds were and beyond to a forested area. It had so many scents that Naruto immediately wanted to explore and sniff around, but he kept to his mother's instructions as she suggested to explore _after_ getting settled in. He then found an area that had a giant traditional Japanese mansion with Oinari statues at the main gate path. He walked in and went through the massive doors and saw a beautiful garden filled with flowers that could be found anywhere. Ino would have a field day or a downright orgasm if she saw this place. He felt at peace here and started running around and yipping, a trait he thought he grew out of. The only thing that made this day better was these words from his mother.

"**Welcome home sochi."**

**BREAK**

A/N: That's the first chapter. Yes if people read the original then they will see the similarities, as it is essentially the same. Differences will occur in episodes. Naruto will not have mokuton and won't have too much time to train outside of stuff his mother teaches him in spare time. Naruto was already used to having the senses of a fox since birth as well. If you've read it then please review it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, InuYasha, or any elements of Bleach used.**

**-Chapter II-**

Naruto panted as he got up from the ground. Under his mother influence he started training in the style she wanted him to learn. He gotten a little taller and his ears became all fuzzy and fox like, and a tail was added to his backside. Not only that, he was trained in controlling his senses, as they were now better then before. He started to learn foxfire and some of the illusions. He found that he can do them easier then before and has been using them when he goes outside his house to hide his animal parts.

He grins thinking of how he could us his skills as a ninja. He was now a better fighter, had some offensives jutsu, beside the shadow clones, and now had Genjutsu, but first he needs to turn his new id to the old man.

The third looked at the idea then at Naruto, "I am surprise Naruto. I was expecting some kind of prank or you doing something stupid."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh, 'I would have but my mother would yell my brains out.'

'You better believe it mister. That is to show other you are an adult and a ninja. You will not be taken seriously if you so what you were planning to do.' His mother said in his head in a stern tone.

Just then the door open and a little boy ran in, "You're mine now old man!"

'Nothing much, just paint my face.' Naruto thought to his mother, as the boy took a few steps and tripped on his face with a toy kunai in his hands.

"Who tripped me!?" He asked as he looked around. Naruto cocked his head to the side and said, "You tripped over your own feet."

"You were the one that tripped me! Admit it!" He said angrily as Naruto got a little upset, "I said you tripped on your own feet you little brat!"

"Honorable grandson! There you are! You, unhand the honorable grandson of the Sandaime Hokage!" A man with a pair of sunglasses and a bandanna said looking at Naruto, who had earlier picked up the boy by his shirt. Naruto cocked his head to the side once more in a curious fashion and asked, "That true jiji?"

"Yes, this is my grandson Konohamaru." Hiruzen said as Konohamaru said, "That's right! You should let me go if you know what's good for you!" He was thinking, 'That's right, just like everyone else.' It was quite unexpected when Naruto smacked him on the head and said, "I couldn't care less if you're his grandmother! You don't just attack a guy like the Hokage like that. It should be like this! Transform!" Naruto used his favorite prank jutsu after that, but it was altered as he appeared as a beautifully sexy blonde girl with the tails and ears of a fox and blew a kiss at the elderly Hokage. Hiruzen passed out with a nosebleed with Naruto laughing and running off with his ninja license.

'Hmm, not bad, good set up, and it was in the traditional fox demon sense. I say a 3 out of five.' Kushina said in his head as he ran off. Naruto just shrugged before he went down the street to get some ramen. Under the illusion, his ears twitched and Naruto looked over to the right and saw someone hiding behind a cloak screen on a wooden fence. To bad that it was sideway and the wooden plank was the wrong way.

"You do know that it is sideways." Naruto said with a deadpan look.

"Ha I knew you were good," cried the little kid from before as he lowered the cloak. "That is why you are my boss."

Naruto just blinked. Kushina giggle in his head, 'How cute, you have a little follower.'

Naruto then notice the kid was looking at him with stars in his eyes. "You have to teach me that jutsu you use on the old man."

Naruto looked at him before nodding, "Sure I guess I can teach yeah," he grinned at his cheers before saying, "So what do I call you? Unless you can to be call kid."

"My name is Konohamaru."

Naruto grinned, "So Konohamaru ready?"

Teaching Konohamaru was tough work. He was able to get him to learn the transformation jutsu for a start before getting him to look like a lady. It was a little touch and go but later they were sitting on a log in the woods taking a break, drinking so soda. "So, why are you so intent on beating your grandfather?"

Konohamaru was quiet before saying, "My gramps gave me my name, after the village. After he became the Hokage again I was always addressed as, 'Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage.' I was almost never called my name expect for my family. So if I beat him it will be a shortcut to being Hokage and everyone will know my name."

Naruto stared at him and saw a bit of himself in Konohamaru. He smiled, "That stupid," at his look Naruto added, "There is no such thing as shortcuts. The Hokages were the best cause they worked hard to get that spot. Just beating your gramps is not going to cut it and anyone that tells you other wise does not know what they are talking about."

Konohamaru was in aw at Naruto while Kushina nodded in Naruto's head. 'You are right my son. Even your father, one of the most powerful Hokages got to be Hokage by hard work. I am proud of you my son.'

'That means a lot mom.' Naruto thought, but the moment was ruined as the ninja from earlier showed up, "Honorable grandson I finally found you! Why are you hanging with this ruffian when you should be training?!" He said causing Naruto to growl lightly. Who was this guy and how could Naruto be a ruffian when he didn't provoke fights.

"Oh come on! I don't start fights, and the chickens where fun to chase. Plus I was hungry." Naruto said getting a face fault at this, "I don't know what chickens have to do with this, but you are the worst example of a ninja. You aren't even a true ninja since you can't even make a proper clone," He then grabbed Konohamaru roughly and tried to drag him before continuing, "With my training methods you'll be Hokage before you know it."

"Uh, who are you anyway?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side once more. The man looked at him a bit, giving Konohamaru the chance to escape, before saying, "I am Ebisu, an elite jounin and trainer of Kages." Naruto thought about it as Kushina growled in his mind, 'That idiot! I'd rip him apart for that if it wasn't counter-productive! Demon chakra is simply a lot more powerful then human chakra!' Naruto mentally agreed before saying, "I don't buy that one bit! You don't look old enough to train the Shodaime, Nidaime, or Sandaime, and it's a fact that Jiraiya trained the Yondaime. You're a liar and we know it!"

"When the honorable grandson becomes Hokage it will be true."

"No way! I've learned a lot more from Naruto-nii then you! Transform!" Konohamaru then transformed into a sexy female version of himself, "How do you like my jutsu?" Ebisu stared with a little blood dripping out of his nose. But he recovered and started to scorn Konohamaru. Naruto had enough and made a bunch of shadow clones. Ebisu scoffed at this, "I am insult that you think I could be defeated so easily." He was about to attack before all the clones shouted, "Transform!" and they all went poof. When the smoke cleared somewhat every single one of them were now his sexy jutsu form with the fox ears and tail. Ebisu stared before they ganged up and him and cooed for his attention. He could not take it anymore and went flying backward by a nosebleed.

"HA! I call that my Harem Jutsu." Naruto shouted.

Konohamaru was amazed, 'I did nothing to him and yet boss was able to send him flying with ease.' Naruto then said, "Konohamaru, there are no such things as short cuts. If you want to be Hokage," he grinned at him, "You are going to have to beat me."

Konohamaru stared before turning around and started to walk away, "Please who would believe that. I am no longer your student, from now on," he turned to Naruto, "we are rivals!"

Naruto smirked and messed up Konohamaru's hair, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The next day was the day Naruto was in the classroom waiting for his sensei to show up. He had Sakura and Sasuke on his team, and while he likes Sakura he had a problem with Sasuke. She thought she was better then anyone else and always looked down on him, even when he tried to be friendly.

He wanted to play a prank on his new sensei for being late but his mother told him to behave as his sensei was to teach him and not need to be pranked, at least not yet anyway. His mother was surprise when the silver spiky hair jounin, 'Hey that is Kakashi, he was your fathers student.' Naruto looked at him. kakashi looked at his students and said to them, "My first thought, I hate you." He ignored their glares and added, "Meet me on the roof."

Kushina was confused although she saw what book he had in his hands at the time, 'I take back what I said, prank him all you want.'

They went up to the roof and sat around. Kakashi was there first, but that was a given since he was leading them. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat around him as he started, "Well now, how about we get to know each other. Just say your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams." Naruto sniffed around and noticed something strange, 'Hey mom, do you smell cat?'

'Yes Naruto, and I wish Mikoto-chan's daughter had a better attitude on people. Then again, her father was an extremely proud man.'

"Why don't you go first sensei? We hardly know you at all." Sakura said getting Naruto's attention. Kakashi hmm'd before he said, "Alright then, my name's Kakashi Hatake. Hmm, Likes and dislikes I don't feel like talking about them. I have many hobbies, and as for dreams, I don't want to say."

'All we got is his name.' All three thought as Kushina palmed her head with a paw, 'That was as lame as Obito's introduction.'

"Alright then, let's start with pinky." Kakashi said as Sakura got a little upset at this, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are reading and learning things, I dislike people who bully others, and my dream is to find the right man and settle down after becoming a great kunoichi."

'Hmm, at least she has some priority, but she could easily become a fangirl.' Kakashi thought as he looked to Sasuke, "Next is emo-girl." Sasuke seemed to hiss, but spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have a lot of likes, and the ones I will say are cats, fish, and tomatoes. I have a lot of dislikes, and I don't have a dream. I have an ambition, to revive my clan and destroy a certain someone." Kakashi had a thoughtful look at this, 'The massacre really did get to her, but at least she seems more open. I'll have to work on that.'

'Hope that someone isn't me!' Naruto thought as Kushina put in a thought, 'It's possible that she may see you as the one to help restore the clan, and it would give me lots of grandkits.' Naruto blushed a bit but regained his composure and started, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and my likes are ramen, my friends, and foxes. I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook, people who kill foxes without a reason, and people who hate others without a reason. My hobbies include pranks and training."

'Didn't really expect that too much.' Kakashi thought before he addressed his new team. "Okay tomorrow we are going to do a survival exercise."

"What kind Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Oh just a little test against me but I have a little twist."

"Oh," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Oh if you guys fail, you can become ninjas."

They other was shocked, "WHAT!? WE ALREADY PASS THE ADADEMY!" shouted Naruto ticked at his new sensei saying he could not be a ninja.

"Oh that? That was to see if you had potential to be a ninja. it is the jounin sensei that have the final say." Kakashi said.

'That's true Naruto,' his mother told him. 'Each jounin sensei has a test to see if they could become genin, I did for my team.'

'Where are they now?' asked Naruto.

'I know one was promoted to jounin before I had you and the other was in the T&I corp. the last one was a chunin but I am not sure what rank she is now.'

"Off all the genin hopefuls only about nine become genin. The odds of passing this test are 33 percent. Tomorrow meet me at training field seven at seven am. Oh and if you don't want to throw up then don't eat breakfast," And with that Kakashi poofed away.

Naruto headed for home, hoping to get more training in for tomorrow. Sakura left with Sasuke. Sasuke sniffed the air when Naruto left, "That is odd," she muttered.

"What is?" Sakura asked.

"His scent, it is the same but it now smells like fox is added to it as well."

"Do you think that he is a half demon like you and Ino?" Asked Sakura looking off to where Naruto ran off.

"Makes sense, his blood must have been awaken or something for it to change like that." Sasuke said. "Maybe Ino knows more as she is also a fox half demon."

Naruto went home to prepare, but Sasuke and Sakura went to the Yamanaka flower shop to talk, "Welcome to Yamanaka's Flowers. Oh, Sasuke, forehead, what's up?" Ino asked from behind the counter.

"Naruto's scent changed, and we need to ask you about it." Sasuke said as Ino lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "Really? What do you mean?"

"His scent still the same, but now I smell fox on him, and we thought you might have an idea if he's a half demon like us." Ino smiled, "He's got to be if you can finally smell it. Cat demons have a weaker sense of smell then fox and dog demons, and I kind of liked the smell of fox on him. Mom told me that the kitsune became more spread out since the destruction of Uzu and the only known Fox demons, outside my mom, that were in Konoha were Mito and Kushina, and both were powerful demon."

"Really?" Sakura asked since she was out of the loop. Sasuke decided to answer, "Ino and myself are the children of weaker demons, but there are really powerful demons that are more powerful then any one kage. Such children are more likely to go beserk from the power they inherited from the demon parent. Such children need something from said parent, and the best thing that works is a fang."

Naruto made it back to his house where his mother was saying a present was made for him. 'You see Naruto I had his sword made when I found out I was carrying you. It was not only for you to use but help control your demon blood. It is behind that door.'

Naruto went inside and found several weapons. What caught his attention was a large sword that was wrapped in white bandages. He picked it up and found it very light for it size and the bandage unraveled to show the blade. It looked like an over size butcher knife with the handle wrapped in the bandage and no guard. The metal was black with the cutting part all silver. He felt relax as he held the sword.

'This is made from one of my fangs and the cloth is made from my white fur. Both help control you powers and keeps you from going berserk. The cloth reacts to charka and can do more them hold your blade and keep it attached to your back.'

'What other secrets does it have?' Naruto ask.

'You will have to find out for yourself.'

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura met at the appointed time of six in the morning. Naruto sniffed the air around Sasuke and asked his mother once more, 'Do you smell cat?'

'Yes Naruto. Sasuke is a half-demon cat. Her mother is from the demon cat clan, and they formed a summon contract. The Uchiha acquired it and married one of the demon cat girls as proof of loyalty. In fact we have a common point in that we don't like dogs.' Kushina replied as understanding came to Naruto. Sasuke noticed the sword on Naruto's back.

"Where'd you get the sword dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto shrugged, "I just found it." Sasuke whispered something to Sakura, "That sword is pulsing with demonic chakra. I'd say that sword was made from a demon." Sakura also looked at the sword.

Two hours passed as nothing happened. Naruto was curling up into a ball sleepily as Sasuke also took a catnap on one of the poles.

Kakashi appeared three hours later to find that they were all sleeping he summoned one of his bigger ninja dogs, a large bulldog, and had him bark and go crazy right next to them. He wished he had a camera for the reactions. Sasuke jumped and hung onto a branch of a tree above her, her hair all sticking up. Sakura, who was using Naruto as a pillow, jumped into his arms while Naruto started run. He finally tripped and fell. Too bad as he still carried Sakura she fell with him and his face landed in her small bust.

Kakashi and his dog laughed at the sight, even harder when Sakura hit Naruto on the head, He and the dog had to jump back as the kids threw several kunai and shuriken at them, "Now was that really needed," they glared at him. Kakashi dismiss his dog and get his thing ready, an alarm clock, two bento boxes and two silver bells.

"Your test is to get these two bells from me *ring* before the timer goes of in two hours. The one that does not get a bell get tied to the pole while the other eats the lunch I brought them." as one the genin's stomachs growled in hunger and they glared harder at him. "Also the one that does not get a bell is sent back to the academy." That got their attention before Kakashi said, "You can use any skills you have learn and all weapons you have on you. Oh and if you want to eat then come at me with the intent to kill." He noticed the looks on their faces. 'Why do I have the felling I should not have said that?'

"Begin now!" he cried and all the genin jumped off. He looked around and found them well hidden, even Naruto. 'From what I can tell he should be the easiest to find.'

Unfortunately for Kakashi, he never had to deal with foxes that often. Kakashi searched around for any sign until Naruto jumped out with the sword on his back now in his hands, and the white bandages where flowing, 'Never saw a zanbatou like that. It's so strange, and how is Naruto using it so easily?' He thought as Naruto said, "Why wait for us to get out when we should just get it over it. One on one for the bells!" Naruto said as he then used the sword and smashed it towards Kakashi. He did dodge, but Naruto didn't let up with a cry of "Fox fire!" and blue fireballs were sent to Kakashi.

'Fox Fire! That's definitely Fox magic used by the Fox demons. Ino will love to hear this.' Sakura said, as Sasuke also seemed impressed.

'Hmm, i'll have to ask about Kushina from neko-jiji, he'll know who she is.' Sasuke thought as Kakashi said, "Hmm, impressive display of unique ninjutsu and you have a minor use of kenjutsu, but you still can't beat me." Kakashi managed to provoke Naruto when Kushina pretty much screamed, 'GET HIM AND THAT DAMN BOOK! THOSE ERO-BAKA'S KAKASHI AND JIRAIYA ARE GOING TO PAY!' Naruto did rush, but was quickly placed in the river.

"Too predictable." Kakashi said, but many clones of Naruto swarmed him as they proceeded to try and beat him up with a combination of claws and fists. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi substituted himself with a clone and Naruto beat himself a bit before he dispelled the clones. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Naruto looked and sniffed around and found a small scent by a tree where he saw a bell laying on the ground. He was about to go get it when he smelled something else and sent a shadow clone. The shadow clone was snagged in a tire wire and held in the air by his ankle. "HA! Nice try sensei but you have to do better then that." and as he too was snagged and hung next to his shadow clone.

"Words of advice," kakashi said as he appeared, "When the bait is to obvious then it is a trap."

The Narutos grinned which made Kakashi uneasy. Then a huge blade stabbed into his back, thrown by Naruto behind him. Kakashi the turned into a log and Naruto pulled his blade back with the cloth around it. Kakashi appeared a ways off. 'So he made it look like he fell for the trap so he could draw me out and get me.' Just then several shuriken and kunai hit him in the side. As he fell he also turned into a log.

Sasuke cured and moved as she now revel her position. As she moved Kakashi appeared and threw a punch at him. She dodged to the side and threw a kunai, way too far to hit Kakashi. The kunai hit a wire and several weapons were sent at Kakashi. Kakashi was shocked, 'A trap, so soon in the test.' Kakashi dodged and Sasuke was now on him and started at engage him in a Taijutsu fight.

Sasuke was punching and striking fast but Kakashi was faster. Sasuke was just able to touch on of the bells when Kakashi threw himself back and gave him some space. Kakashi felt some charka in the air and thought Genjutsu. He released the Genjutsu and Sasuke vanished. She was now behind him doing hand sign and blew and fire ball at him. 'Sakura was able to get me some time for this jutsu uninterrupted.' The jutsu hit dead on, but Kakashi was no where to be found, 'Don't freak out. Concentrate, right, left, or above.' She checked each direction looking for her sensei.

"Try below." Sasuke was then buried from the head down, "Better luck next time Sasuke-chan." Sasuke hissed as he giggled and left. It was to this that Naruto and Sakura found her. Naruto laughed at the misfortune, "You look like a dog buried you!" Sakura started digging as Sasuke hissed at him a bit, "Just dig me out dobe!"

"Keep your fur on pussy-cat. I'll get you out," Naruto started digging with his hands, and was far more effective then Sakura with her kunais. By the time they got Sasuke out the bell rang, and they went back to the post with Naruto tied to it, "How come I'm the one that's tied up!"

"Because you're the only boy here." Kakashi eye-smiled at that watching Naruto struggle and bite in the ropes.

"Hmm, I guess you don't have to go back to the academy."

"Then that means!"

"Well, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are returning, but you are being dropped out!" Naruto looked disheartened at Kakashi's statement before he continued, "Sakura and Sasuke don't pass since this test was about teamwork! Those two worked together to come close to touching the bells, but you tried to get them all on your own. For that you should just drop out entirely." Sasuke hissed and jumped at him, but was caught and pinned down with Kakashi on top of her back. Kakashi sigh, "This is what I am talking about you can not go charging in. with out a team something like this could happen." He pulled out a kunai and held it at Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

Sakura was shocked, she glared at him, "I can't kill him even to save Sasuke."

Kakashi stared before pulling the kunai back and letting Sasuke up, "In Konoha teamwork is the most important thing. To trust someone with your life is what mae this village the strongest. I will give you one more chance. Sasuke, Sakura you get to eat the food I brought when I come back we will take the test. If one of yous feeds Naruto, you all fail." And with that he was gone. Sakura started to eat, but Sasuke waited a bit before sniffing the air. She then kept an eye out before offering a bit of her food.

"What are you doing Sasuke! Kakashi told you not to feed him!"

"He wants us to do the opposite, and I don't smell him around. All three of us need to be ready." Sasuke ate a bit of her own food while feeding Naruto a bit. Clouds started to form as Kakashi ran towards them in a frightening manner, "You fed him!"

"Teams look after each other, and he did dig me out. This is just another test." Sasuke smirked in a way that reminded anyone of a cat.

"Yeah, plus he's a nice guy! He'd do the same for us!" Sakura also agreed with Sasuke. The storm clouds disappeared as Kakashi said, "You pass. You're the first team to pass, and remember, those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. We begin our real missions tomorrow." Kakashi left as Sasuke sliced off the rope that contained Naruto, but it wasn't with a kunai, it was with her own nails.

"You have room to improve dobe, and don't thank me. It would be really annoying to wait for you to chew yourself out." She then turned to Sakura, "Still meeting up at Ino's for that sleepover?"

"Yeah!" Sakura and Sasuke left as Naruto went to get some ramen.

Ino loved gossip more then anything, expects plants. Hearing about the test went and all the stuff Naruto did confirm her theory. "So he must be the son of Kushina as Mito is Tsunade's grandmother and her line ends there."

"You said Kushina was a powerful demon right?" asked Sasuke before she stretched out like a cat, her tail and ears showing. "How powerful are we talking?"

"If I heard right Kushina was the Kyuubi that attacked the village years ago." Ino said to the others shocked.

"Then why did she attack?" asked Sakura.

"No one knows," Ino said, "Mom's guess someone in the village took her child or even killed it, and she tried to take revenge. Some say she went mad because of it. I think she was forced to because they had her child. We do know she was expecting, and Naruto is the only other fox half-demon in the village outside the family."

"Do you think Naruto knows?" asked Sakura, "I mean we know he has been alone for like forever. He might not know any of his parents."

"I think he does now," Sasuke said. "He used fox fire, and his weapon must have been made by his mother for him so he has to know that much."

"I think we need to talk to him." Ino stated.

"Let's go slow not make his uncomfortable with all of this." Sakura said, "Let's try and get him to open up and later the tree of us can talk to him."

Ino smirked, her tail curing around her. "Sounds like a plan."

**-End of Chapter-**

**NOTE: I just want to thank two people for this fic: ChrisDZ for letting me use the idea, and shadowwriter329 for helping me out with this. Sorry for leaving it for so long. I just can't seem to get focused without help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Bleach, or Naruto. shadowwriter329 and myself are just writing this for fun, and the original idea for this belongs to ChrisDZ.**

**-Chapter 3: Demons in the Mist-**

Naruto woke up in his family compound's master room. It had pictures of his parents, with Kushina in her humanoid form and even her full beast form. He saw the pictures and saw that they were quite happy, especially when she was carrying him, 'Don't worry kit. We wanted to have you no matter what. It's a shame that most of my clansmen became scattered. So many Uzumaki both fox demon and human died when ninja invaded. I came to Konoha since Mito-sama accepted me. She was the only fox demon to teach me our ways.' Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sad for his mother's homeland. Uzushiogakure was one of the few villages that studied and befriended demons, and the Uzumaki was primarily made of fox demons, with humans and half demons in the mix as well. Naruto placed his sword on his back and left the compound, 'I'll be the best Hokage ever!' His mother got the thought as he left to meet his team for missions.

"Well I must say your team has the easiest time catching Tora, and with the least amount of injuries even if it takes a while." Sarutobi said and team seven smirked. The truth was that they could find Tora in half the time, but thanks to Sasuke making a deal with the cat. They look away from the cat for a few hours and give a small chase so it can get some exercise before he is caught with out a fight. This happened at least a few time a week.

"Hey old man, can we have a real mission?" Naruto ask.

Iruka then went into a lecture about mission rank and which rank was for them when he opened his eyes he found Naruto with his back turned to him talking to his teammates. "HEY! HAVEN"T YOU BEEN LISTENING!"

"Come on, we have been doing boring chores for weeks. How are we going to get better if we can't even get a chance to try?"

Sarutobi sighed before lifting a file off the table. "You want a mission, then lets see if you can handle a C-rank mission. Someone bring in Tazuna." The man, Tazuna, came in. His clothing was work related and he was an older man. The smell of sake got to Naruto's nose as he came in.

"So, this is the team that's hired to protect me? They look pathetic, especially the short kid with the oversized kitchen knife." Naruto growled at the insult as Sasuke and Sakura held him back. Sakura grabbed the back of his jacket while Sasuke grabbed at the back of his neck, revealing a bit of skin that would be found on cats and dogs. Sakura was confused as Sasuke mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

"Now, now, Naruto. There's no need to maim the client. I can assure you Tazuna that these gennin are pretty good for their age, and I'm a jounin. I can handle situations that they cannot." Tazuna huffed, but didn't pay too much attention, "Alright, I'm Tazuna the super bridge builder. I'm hiring you brats to protect me, so I expect you to risk your lives for me." Naruto looked at the man with a cold glare, causing Tazuna to get unnerved as the eyes slitted slightly with the glare.

"We leave in two hours team. Go home and get packed for what you need for the time we'll be gone. Meet me and the client at the main gates." The three nodded as they left for their respective homes to pack. In no time at all the team and Tazuna was leaving the village. Naruto was excited, as this would be the first time he would get to leave the village. Sakura asked Tazuna for some information about the land of Wave. As they moved down the road they pass a puddle. Kakashi gave it a single glance but kept walking. After they pass it the puddle shimmered, and two figured raised out of it. In a spilt second Kakashi was wrapped in a spiky chain. The next second later he was ripped apart as the two men said, "One down, four to go."

The charged with the chain spread out to catch them all. Naruto grabbed his sword and the wrapping unrivaled before he swung it at the chain. It chain broke apart to the shock of the demon brothers. It was then that Sasuke pounced by using the fireball jutsu. Sakura went into a protective position in front of Tazuna, and Naruto rushed in with his sword. The demon brothers were so preoccupied with the attacking gennin that they never saw the finishing blow from Kakashi, causing them to be incapacitated.

"Good work team. I hope you aren't injured, Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi looked at the two as they were the closest. With Sasuke fighting like a cat, and Naruto was fighting in close quarters with his sword. "Sensei! Your okay!" cried Sakura before she notice where Kakashi was 'killed'. All that remained was a sliced up log, 'Replacement jutsu' thought Sakura.

Chuckling, Kakashi gives her a wave before turning to Tazuna with a serious expression. "Now, please explain why you lied about the mission. And don't lie or we'll leave you now." Sighing, he explains about how Gato has taken over Wave and how he was building a bridge to the main land will break his hold on the country.

"…And that's why the bridge needs to be built." Seeing the sympatric looks, he decides to try a guilt trip. "I'll understand if you leave, after all I'll just be killed… But don't worry about that! My grandson will cry and my daughter will hate all Konoha ninja until she dies, but don't worry about that either!"

The team sweat dropped before Kakashi looked at his team, "Guys I will give you the choice; we end the mission now or move forward."

The genin looked at one another before Naruto spoke up, "We wanted a tougher mission and we will not back down cause thing do not go as plan."

Sakura nodded, "That's right, not every mission will be as they were given and we can't call ourselves ninja if we give up."

"We keep the mission," Sasuke added. "If we go back we will never get another higher mission again."

Kakashi looked at them with a proud look on his face. He then turned to Tazuna, "Well I do believe you have a ninja team with you." They continued on and travelled. They were attacked by some minor demons that wanted a free meal, but weren't expecting skilled ninja. They made it to the place they were meeting the ferryman.

"It's great to see you Tazuna, but we can't leave till early morning. Gatou'd kill us if he saw you," The ferryman said as the group nodded and decided to set up camp. Kakashi burnt something that got on Naruto's nerves, 'Gah! Okaa-chan, what is that stuff!'

'Don't worry. It's an herbal mixture. While it's not poisonous, demons that smell it are more likely to stay away. It's still annoying for fox and dog demons because of the stench.' Naruto nodded at his mother's words as he started sniffing around other stuff to get his mind off the smell. Sasuke also seemed to not like the stench, but it wasn't as horrible to her then it was to Naruto. Sakura was completely unaffected as she was completely human. Sasuke decided to scratch a nearby try while looking at Naruto, 'Hmm, that mix must be driving him nearly insane. Good thing cats don't have as sensitive noses, but the question is: how do I bring up the topic of his parents?' She went over and sat down next to him, "It's really bad isn't it?" at his nodded she added, "My sense are not as good as your but even I can tell it is bad, I guess you just have it worst." After a minute she said, "I got mine from my mothers side." He looked at her and she made her tail appeared before he put it back, "Do you know where yours came from?" she figure he would open up more if he knew the truth as well.

Naruto stared at her amaze that she would tell him. He knew because of his mother but she did not know that. He gave a small smile, "I found out it was from my mother's side. I was shocked to hear it but it was not as shocking as the bigger truth." He stopped thinking of how he should go on. He figures she would not reject him if she knew, "My mother was the Kyuubi."

Sasuke went wide-eyed. She remembered what Ino said and spoke "I take it she was force to attack," at his look she added, "I figure she would not attack unless her son was in danger or she was forced."

Naruto sighed, "She was captured soon after she gave birth to me. He wanted the power of the Kyuubi but thought she had it sealed inside her. He used his power and…well you know the rest."

"Someone wanted her power? Who?"

"He called himself, Madara Uchiha. He killed everyone but my parents just to use me as a hostage." Sasuke went wide eyed at that, "He's supposed to be dead. How can he attack Konoha if he's dead?" Naruto shook his head at that, "How should I know? I didn't even know who my parents were until I became a gennin." Sasuke sighed at that. She couldn't hold it against him, but it did make her wonder, 'Could that be the reason the reason the other Uchiha weren't that fond of Konoha?' They went to sleep without too much problem, but only Naruto and Sasuke had things on their mind. The next morning they gather their gear and took the boat into the morning mist. It helped cover their movements as well as they did not have the motor going. Soon the shadow of the bridge came into view next to them. "Whoa that's…big." Naruto said.

"Quiet, you want someone to hear us."

Naruto looked a little sheepish while he scratched the back of his head. The trip was made quietly before they made it to the shore. "Alright stay close and keep a look out." Kakashi said as they started off. 'They will not send chunin this time but a jounin.'

The team had their sense son high alert when Naruto smelt something nearby and heard movement in a bush off to the side. He threw a kunai into it. After a few second he checked it and found a white rabbit scared to death under a tree with his kunai over it. Sakura hit him over the head and went over and scooped up the bunny. "But there wasn't rabbit there, it had a different scent." Mumbled Naruto.

Kakashi looked at the rabbit, 'The color is wrong, it summer so the fur should be brown and this one is white. It must have been kept in a cage. Then Naruto did smell something earlier and the rabbit was use for a replacement jutsu.' Naruto and Sasuke's ears picked up a strange sound and Kakashi shouted out, "Everyone down!"

Everyone hit the floor as a huge sword came spinning over their heads. It crashed deep into a tree before someone appeared on the handle sticking out.

"Zabuza Momichi, the demon of the bloody mist." Kakashi said as the owner, a man with bandages over his mouth and camouflage pants.

"Copy ninja Kakashi. I know of you from the bingo book, and the bounty on you is quite high." The swordsman said as Kakashi looked back to his team, "Manji formation! I'll take care of Zabuza myself." He then moved his headband to reveal another eye.

"Ahh, to see the sharringan so early. I must be special."

'How does Kakashi sensei have a sharringan!? It's a power that only Uchiha possess!' Sasuke thought when Zabuza spoke. She was too curious at the fact while Naruto readied his sword. Zabuza jumped to the water with his sword on his back he formed a hand sign. "Hidden mist jutsu," and a thick mist formed.

They all looked around but they could not hear anything. Naruto and Sasuke were lucky they could sense movement in this mist and could see better but that was more for darkness. But it was better then nothing. "Guys, stay in formation." Kakashi said, "Zabuza's an expert in silent killing technique. He can kill anyone so quietly and sudden that they would not even know they died."

They heard Zabuza laugh in the mist. "Eight points; lungs, liver, spine, Jugular vein, clavial artery, kidney, brain, heart. Which vital spot should I go for first?"

They all felt the pressure of the Killing Intent that Zabuza was giving off. Sakura never felt anything like this and could not move. Sasuke shook thinking of how she felt something like this when her brother killed off her clan. Naruto gulped feeling the pressure he has never felt before. 'Was this a true ninja battle?' they thought?

Kakashi knew what his students were feeling and went to calm them down. "Guys don't worry." They all looked at him, and he smiled under his mask at them, "I won't let my comrades die."

The genin felt better, but then Sasuke and Naruto felt something get right next to them and they struck. The mist cleared around them and Sakura Tazuna and Kakashi were shocked. Naruto and stabbed his sword into Zabuza's chest while Sasuke had a kunai into his neck.

But it was not blood that was leaking out of his wounds but water. The Zabuza burst into water as they found out it was a water clone. Kakashi looked at his team, he did not see something come into view behind him. It was too late and he was slashed in half. The genin were freak out before Kakashi also burst into water.

Zabuza was shocked as well, 'He copied my water clone in the mist.' He then felt a kunai at his neck. "It's over," Kakashi said.

Zabuza looked at him in the corner of his eye "I must say I am impressed. But I am not that easy to catch," he then turned to water.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi again and tried to cut him in half, but Kakashi ducked. Zabuza did a full swing and made his blade dig into the ground. Using it he turned and kick Kakashi in the side and made him go into the water.

Kakashi got to the surface of the water, 'This water is heavy,' Zabuza appeared behind him and shouted, "Water Prison Jutsu!" and Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water. Zabuza created more clones with a single hand sign as the gennin fought. Naruto mixed in his sword strikes with foxfire, while Sasuke reacted with clawed slashes at times.

"You brats aren't that bad, but you still don't have what it takes to be ninja. I was already bathing in blood before you were in diapers." Zabuza said as the gennin looked shock, "The final exams of the Hidden Mist was originally a lot worse then what it is today, and he's the reason reason why."

"Yes, we would train together, sleep together, eat together, but only one of us would live to be a ninja. The loser would be killed." He then looked towards Naruto, "Half demon or not, or your still just playing ninja" He formed a water clone and had it attack the genin. Naruto block the sword attack while Sasuke jumped onto it. The clone was shocked but could not react when Sasuke attack with her claws, "Iron claw!"

The clones face as slashed and the water clone dispersed. Zabuza was shocked, two half demons he had to deal with. He then eyed the girl, was she a half demon too? He made another water clone while he thought up a way to kill them without releasing Kakashi.

Naruto then got an idea. He charged at the water clone and started a dual with their swords. Sasuke notice something on the ground, it was a large folded up shuriken. He picked it up and got what Naruto was up too. She unfolded the shuriken before she threw it. Zabuza raise an eyebrow before he notice that it as heading for him not the water clone. 'So the fox brat is playing decoy while they attack the real me, gutsy but not good enough.'

He went and caught the windmill shuriken with ease, but then notices another one coming at him. 'She hid the second shuriken in the shadow of the first one. Not bad but not enough.'

Zabuza then jumped over the shuriken while still holding on to the water prison. After the shuriken pass him he heard a poof of smoke from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto in the air where the windmill shuriken was. He grinned before he threw his sword like a spear at Zabuza.

Zabuza was shocked that he was tricked like that. He had no choice but to let go of the water prison and freeing Kakashi. The genin cheered, Naruto started to swim to shore when Zabuza was over him. He growl and tried to us the folded up shuriken to kill him. Kakashi appeared and blocked the blow. . "Sorry but your fight is with me. And so you know, I don't fall for the same trick twice."

Zabuza start to do hand signs while Kakashi got in front of him and copied Zabuza's movements. Zabuza glared before both jounin finished their jutsu, "Water style; Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Water churned behind the both of them before it shot out forming a dragon made of water. The dragons went head on and meet in midair, pushing against each other. Neither one was backing down before they both fell losing power. The genin watched in aw as the jounin was now doing another series of hand signs.

Zabuza growl as he watched Kakashi, who had his Sharingan on him. 'That cursed eye is-'

"Freaking me out right?" asked Kakashi finishing his sentence.

Zabuza was stunned, 'Did he just-'

"Read my mind?" finished Kakashi again.

Zabuza growled out loud and shouted with Kakashi at the same time. "You stupid monkey; stop copying me!"

Zabuza was starting to lose focus when he saw something right behind Kakashi. It was him mimicking all of Kakashi movements, but he was slight transparent almost like a ghost. 'What is this? Genjutsu?'

The Kakashi finish the hand signs first, "Water style, Water Vortex jutsu!"

The water in front of Kakashi gathering in the air and made a spinning vortex hat went flying at Zabuza. "What! He finished my Jutsu before me?" then Zabuza was hit sending him right into a tree. As the water receded Kakashi threw some kunai and pinned his arms to the tree. Zabuza looked up as Kakashi landed on a branch of the tree he was pin to. "Can that eye…see the future?"

"Yes," said Kakashi. "And your future is death." Just then senbon needles shot out from nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck. A young 'boy' came out, with a mask covering his face, "You were right, his future was death."

"Judging from your mask, you are a hunter-nin from Kiri." The 'boy' nodded as 'he' grabbed the body, "I must dispose of this body. Thank you for your aid." As soon as 'he' disappeared Naruto thought to his mother, 'What's a hunter-nin?'

'Hunter-nin specialize in tracking and assassination. They kill particular targets to keep the secrets of their village safe. There are humans that can be stronger then demons, and there are those that are as strong as your father or Kakashi, but younger then you. Never stop training kit.' Kushina thought back as Kakashi collapsed. The gennin rushed up to him and got him up, "Don't worry, it's just chakra exhaustion. I used up too much chakra at once."


End file.
